


right as rain

by transcowboy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Awkwardness, Cigarettes, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transcowboy/pseuds/transcowboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy morning after in the relationship of Spy, Miss Pauling and Sniper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	right as rain

It was a particularly cloudy morning that Miss Pauling woke up to, the lullaby of rain pounding hard against the window pane just above her bed welcoming her back to the waking world. She stretched out, unable to help wincing a bit at sudden and sharp pain between her legs. It seemed she'd been a bit too rowdy last night.

After settling back in the sheets, she sighed, and with the aid of the rain, she had almost begun to drift back asleep when the warm body behind her began to shift, and the hairy arms that had been around her waist moved away. She couldn't help but shiver a bit at the loss of contact, turning over onto her other side to see what had happened. The Sniper was on his back, his arms now propped up behind his head as he snored, still fast asleep. At this display, Miss Pauling couldn't help but laugh, beginning to sit up in the bed ever so slightly and plant a kiss on his lps. It wasn't often that Teufort had this rainy, cold weather, so when it did occur, most of the day was agreed by both sides to be spent indoors. And, for once, she was pleased, rather than annoyed, at this little demur.

At the kiss, Sniper didn't react too much, only groaning as a little smile grew on his face. Miss Pauling found herself smiling, too, and she gently ran a finger down his face, tracing the line of his faint scar. No matter how many times he insisted it was ugly and unsightful, she always found it hard to believe. As she was lost in thought, behind her another body began to stir, and she felt it press against her back. Stubble tickled her neck, and lips pressed to the back of it, gently brushing her hair aside. She sighed lightly as the mouth then moved over and upwards, kissing her jaw. "Good morning, mon chér." the voice greeted, a strong French accent littering his words. She let the arms wrap around her bare waist, resting her hands atop of them. "Morning." she murmured in reply,before turning around in his arms to face him, pleased at finally being able to gaze upon him unmasked for once It had taken a good few months of a steady threeway relationship between the all of them to manage to convince Spy to even take off his balaclava around them.

Miss Pauling very well understood it was part of the job, and that it was in his nature to be secretive, but she had to draw the line somewhere. and she was glad she did. He was very attractive, and his face was fine chiseled, the contours of it outlined in the dim lighting of the van,

Not only that, but his fine black hair had a white streak in it, which Miss Pauling was now absentmindedly tracing with her finger. "So.” she started, attempting to make small talk. “How do you think we’ll wake the big lug up?” she asked, nodding back at the still very much asleep Sniper that lay behind her.

"I doubt trying will reap any rewards." Spy said simply with a little smile then, sitting up and reaching out for his coat which lay strewn out on the limited floor of the van, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lighting one. "We've tried before, and last time it ended in a bloody nose. I'd rather not repeat the situation."

Miss Pauling laughed, remembering the incident more well enough. "Good point."

Spy took a drag of his cigarette then, before standing up and cracking open the window above the bed just a little, carefully tapping the cigarette's ashes on the windowsill, making sure to keep it just out of the rain so it wouldn't extinguish. The Spy knew that, strangely enough for a man who seemed to have no problem with throwing his own urine at people, Sniper didn't favor it when ashes got into his beloved van.

Nonetheless, Spy surprisingly tried to obey this simple rule, as his chère didn't like it when he attempted to pick a fight with the bushman. Oh, the things he did for beauty.

A few minutes later, Sniper was finally stirring awake in bed, and was making incoherent mumbling noises as he shuffled around, before coming to rest one arm around a naked Miss Pauling, who, in Spy's opinion, looked like an angel in the light of the van.

Spy's appreciative smile was less so when the bushman began spreading kisses all over her neck, which she chuckled openly at.

The kisses were sloppy, but affectionate and well-meant nonetheless, and she appreciated them. After all, it reminded her how lucky she was as to have two men like these shower her in their affections.

"G'morning." Sniper said then, voice still gruff and slightly slurred.

"Good morning." 

"Morning."

Spy and Miss Pauling returned the greeting at the same moment, their impeccable timing both unexpected and rather amusing to the half asleep Australian.

Sniper showed this with his following chuckle as he planted one last kiss on her jaw, before moving to get up and pull on his boxers. "...Damn, it's raining, isn't it?"

Miss Pauling raised an eyebrow at his statement, rolling over onto her back and looking up questioningly at the man. "Is that bad?"

"Well, uh... I have to use the restroom."

Spy snorted then, taking another drag of his cigarette. "Hah. As if that ever stopped you before."

"Hey, no, this is different. She's a _sheila."_

"...I can hear you, you know." Pauling cut in.

"For heaven's sakes, she's seen you before. Are you afraid her being around you and your bodily functions will finally make her think twice about sleeping with you?" Spy retorted.

"As if." Sniper stood and grabbed a jar from the tiny closet in the back of the van. "Bloody Spook." he grumbled, heading for the front of the van.

"Chèr... Are you still sure we should still include him?" Spy asked, as soon as the other man had disappeared. "He's nothing more than an idiot."

Miss Pauling smirked. "So are you, Spy. But I so happen to tolerate idiots fairly well. Just look at my job."

" _Ha, ha_. Very funny."


End file.
